


Zero (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caning, Dom/sub, Dominance, Held Down, Military Fetish, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/435713">Zero</a> by Isagel.</p><p>Author's summary: “Yes, ma'am, please,” he says. It makes his dick harder, to beg for it, to address her like that, like a superior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/435713) by [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel). 



### Length

5 minutes, 49 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 4 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/zero-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [from a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/zero-gd).

### Reader's notes

Because this story packs a lot of characterization into a few words.

Feedback and constructive criticism: always welcome.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/11578.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2009505.html), and [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1525172.html).)


End file.
